V19 Rudra
俺――アザゼルは某国の僻地にいた。 *I - Azazel was in the remote areas of a certain country. 年の瀬のなかで, その地にある川で釣り竿なぞ握っていた。 ……釣りは元来俺の趣でもあるが……こんな非常時に竿を握るなど, さすがの俺でもやりはしない。 *Among the year-end, I was holding mystery fishing rod in the river which is in the land. …… Fishing is originally my quaint also has... So hold the rod in an emergency, even though I do are not. 理由は――ある。 *The reason - there. 俺の隣で同様に釣り竿を持った少年が小さく笑う。 青光りする黒髮の持ち主で, 歳は十四, 五ほどに見える端整な顔立ちの美少年――。 *Small laugh boy with fishing pole beside me likewise. In owner of black haired to light blue, The old clean-cut facial features look as 14-15 youth--. 「……釣りは嫌いだったかな?」 *"I wonder if ...... fishing was the hate?" 少年はそう俺に問う。 *Boy ask me so. 「……いや, 一時期これだけで数年費やしたこともあったさ」 *"...... No, there was also a period of time spent this much in a few years." それは本当のことだ。 永い堕天使の生だ, 釣りをどこまで極められるか, そんな暇つぶしていた時期もある。 *It's for real. I live long fallen use, or are extremely far the fishing, there is also a time had such killing time. 俺の返事を聞いて, 少年は苦笑した。 *To hear my reply, boy was wry smile. 「へぇ, ブームは過ぎ去ってたわけか。 ま, 僕も久方ぶりのブーム到来ではあるんだが……」 *"Oh, do not boom had gone. Also, although I have a in I also boom of Hisakata the first time ...... " そのやり取りのあと, 再び静寂が訪れる。 *After the exchange, visit again silence. ……俺はこの状態をすでに数時間も過ごしていた。 それだけ費やせば, 釣果も期待できるだろうが……。 あいにく, この川には――魚一匹存在しない。 それでも少年は楽しげに釣り糸を川に垂らすだけだ。 *…… I had already spent hours this State. Will spend it, expected fishing. Unfortunately, in this river - not exist one animal fish. But boy just hang a fishing line into the river with gusto. 少年が沈黙を破って言った。 *Boys breaking the silence said. 「悪党の代名詞とも言える堕天使の, それも頭があろうことか, 和平を口にして, あらゆるところに吹聴していく。 冗談のような話だ。 インドラなら笑うな。 ……笑われたクチとか?」 *"Everywhere will anxiously, in the mouth the rogues became synonymous with the fallen angels, it would head to you, peace. It's a joke story. A laugh if the Indra. …… Or score a laugh? ' 俺は少年に切り込んだ。 *I'm cut into the boy. 「あんたに頼むのは一点だけだ。 有事の際, 件の獣を止めてほしい」 *"It's only one point to ask to you. Case of an emergency, I want you to stop the matter of the beast " その一言に少年は首を傾げる。 *Boy in the word tilted my neck. 「――666, か。 いいのかな? あれはそちらの神話の魔物だろう?」 *"--666, Or. Wonder if say? That the myth of demons will? ' 「現時点であれを止められるのはあんただけだろう」 *"Would be only you could stop it at this time" そう言うと, 少年は口の端をあげてこう返す。 *Saying that, the boy return this by raising the end of the mouth. 「オーフィスには頼めない, か。 もちろん, グレートレッドに話なんて通じるわけもなし。 ……消去法で僕か」 *"I do not ask to Ofisu, or. Of course, the great red lead talk about mean is none. …… By process of elimination I? ' そう皮肉げに笑う少年。 少年は俺に逆にこう言う。 *So ironically proud boy laugh. Boy I say oppositely. 「そっちの若いドラゴンが意思疎通できたと聞いたが?」 *"It was heard that over there young dragon was able to communicate?" 「……できるだけその手は使いたくない。 何が起こるかわからないからな」 *"...... As much as possible the hand you do not want to use. I do not know because what will happen. " 「強引な願いに, 理不尽な条件付け。 交渉と言えるものではないな」 *"To ask assertive, with unreasonable conditions. It not what it can be said that the negotiations " ……わかっているさ。 この少年――この神に俺なんぞが本来願いを言える立場でもない。 承知の上で俺は続ける。 *…… That you know of. This boy--to this God I'm original wishes in a position No. Keep I know on. 「ほしいものならなんでもくれてやるさ。 俺がやれる範囲でならな。 その気になったら, オーディンにもゼウスにも要求しよう。 俺の命でいいなら, それもくれてやる。 世界が壊れるのだけは, 阻止しなければならない。 それだけだ」 *"And if you want anything!. Long as I can do that. When the mind, trying to request both Odin and Zeus. You can easily find nice my life, I'll it be me. Only the world from being destroyed, it must be prevented. That's it. " 俺の言葉を受けて, 少年は哄笑をあげる。 *In response to my words, boy raise the negotiations. 「アッハッハッ, それを僕に求めるというのが, 実に矛盾していていいな!」 *"Ahhahha ~Tsu, it's that ask for it to me is, I hope have inconsistent indeed!" ――が, 途端に少年はハッキリと断言する。 *- But the boy soon to clearly affirm. 「――いらないな。 オーディンだろうと, ゼウスだろうと, キミの命だろううと, 僕はそれらすべてに興味がない。 あえて欲するなら――オーフィス。 あるいはイレギュラー体と言われる, サーゼクス・ルシファーやアジュカ・ベルゼブブでもいい。 僕の侯元に届きそうな名うてが欲しいんだよ, 堕天使くん」 *"- I do not need. When would Odin, and would be Zeus, when you will be Kimi's life, I is not interested in all of them. If you dare wants - Ofisu. Or even Sir sex Lucifer said to irregular body, or AJC Beelzebub. Me Hou to reach notorious I want, but I'm fallen angel-Kun " 「……」 *"......" この神にそう言われてしまったら, 俺も……返す言葉に因る。 俺の反応を見て, 少年はイタズラな笑みを浮かべた。 *This God, if you say so I... Due to return. To see my reaction, floated the smile mischievous boy. 「冗談だ。 半端なオーフィスや戦う意思もなさそうな悪魔なんて, 対象外もいいところだな」 *' A joke. A very odd characteristics and will fight the devil, it's out of target's " 少年は立ち上がり, 俺にこう告げた。 *The boy stood up, told me. 「――呑もう。 件の獣がグレートレッドを倒し, 異世界に行こうとするのなら, 僕がそれを阻もう。 ――が, それ以外は干渉しない。 いま起ころうとしている事件も, これから起こる事件にも僕は, 僕たちは一切関わらない。 たとえ, リゼヴィム・リヴァン・ルシファーと邪龍たちが暴れようとも。 あくまで, キミの唱える最悪のシナリオが発動したときだけ協力する。 ……これで満足だろうか?」 *"- Nomo will. If you defeat the great red beast from, go to another world, I try to stop it. --But, otherwise, it does not interfere. Incident that is going to happen now as well, I also in the incident that now take place, not whether servants at all. Rizevim rival Lucifer and evil dragons who get get even, even. Only, I will cooperate only when the worst-case scenario that chanting of you were invoked. ...... Now you wonder satisfaction? " ……十分だ。 それで, 十分すぎる。 いざというときの保険――それがこの神なのだから。 その力を借りられるのであれば, どんな形であろうともありがたい。 *…… It's enough. So, enough for me. Insurance of an emergency - it is because of this simple God. As long as it is borrowed its power, but thankfully also that it would be any form. 「……ああ, これ以上ない答えだ。 心からの礼を――」 *"...... Oh, it's no more answer. Heartfelt thanks - " 「いいさ。 それが僕の本来の役目だ。 ――すべてを破壊する」 *'Good. It's my original role. --Destroy all ' 俺の言葉を遮り, そう言い切る少年は――魚一匹すらいないはずの川から, 神々しい輝きを放つ鱗の巨大魚を釣り上げた。 *Block out my words, stating that the boy- from the river that should not even one animal fish, was caught a huge fish scales off a divine shine. ……俺にも見えないものを, この神は視界に捉えているのか? *…… Invisible to me, God sees in sight? それもそのはずだ。 この神が放つオーラの質は――俺でも計り知れないものを感じてならないのだから。 *Also it should be that. Aura gives off this God quality felt immeasurable even me--and not since. 「わかっているさ。 いまさらあんたを疑うものか。 ――破壊神シヴァ」 *"That you know of. Now you doubt? --Destructive God Shiva " その少年――破壊神は意味深に微笑むだけだった。 *Only the boy--the God of destruction deep meaning smile. 最悪の想定を考えていた各勢力の代表たる俺とシェムハザ, サーゼクス, ミカエルたちは, 『保険』 としてひとつの大型の交渉案を打ち立てた。 *Representatives of the factions thought to assume the worst of samyaza, Sir sex, Michael who and I will, hit a larger negotiating draft one as "insurance". 『……俺たちにも相応の 「後ろ盾」 が必要となる。 オーディンもゼウスも十分ではあるんだが, 最悪のシナリオ――トライヘキサが復活し, グレートレッドを倒した場合を想定すると, これでもカードは足りない』 *『…… It would need "backing" to us. Suppose if I Odin and Zeus are enough, but the worst-case scenario--trihex is revived and, defeated the great read, this is not enough cards ' 『では, アザゼル……やはり?』 *"So, Azazel. Still? ' 『……そうだ, ミカエル。 すべてが最悪の展開となったとき, それを止める者が必要だ。 唯一可能と思われるのが――。 サーゼクス, おまえならわかるな?』 *『…… Michael, yeah. When was worst of all, it stop him was necessary. That seems to be the only possible--. Sir sex, you know that?' 『破壊の神――シヴァのことだな?』 *"The God of destruction--that Shiva's? ' この世の誰も捕らえきれない自由きままなグレートレッドを戦力として抜かした場合, オーフィスは力が大きく下がっており, リゼヴィムが企てているトライへキサの復活と邪龍軍団に立ち向かえる者はいないに等しい。 むろん, 全勢力が手を取りあい対抗すればその限りではないか……各神話の神クラスに犠牲が出るのは必定の戦いとなるだろう。 人間界のあらゆる現象に関わる神が一角でも欠ければ, この世界にどんな影響が出るかわかったものではないのだからな。 *If you leave out the free unrestrained Great Red anyone not fully captured in this world as a military power, Ofisu force has dropped significantly, no resurrection of 666 plotting against the rizevim and evil dragon army to confront equals. Of course, the full force comes sacrifice to God ...... class of each myth or not as long as that if against tie-hands it will be a battle of inevitably. If God involved in every phenomenon of the human world is multiplied in one corner, and I because he does not it is found what impact on this world. しかし, いざとなったとき, クリフォトの抑止力となる絶大の存在は必要だ。 滅びと程遠く, 強い絶対の者――。 俺たちが限りなく近しいとして挙げたのが――シヴァだ。 *However, it became when, hugely presence and deterrence of the qliphoth's need. Absolute person and destruction far, strong--. And we are infinitely close, cited--Shiva's. 懸念は多かったが, こちらの持ちうる情報と条件をシヴァ側に出し, 先方もついに呑んでくれた。 この結果は大きい。 この一件のケツ持ちにシヴァを据えられた。 これだけでも最悪のシナリオは回避できるかもしれないのだから――。 *Although concerns were many, this has be information and conditions are out to Shiva side, the other party also gave in finally drunk. The result is greater. Was laid the Shiva in ass retention of this single item. This alone because he might be a worst-case scenario can be avoided -. シヴァは釣り上げた巨大魚に指一本だけ触れる。 すると, 暴れ回っていた巨大魚は嘘のように静かになった。 *Shiva touch only one finger to huge fish was caught. Then, the huge fish that was on a rampage became quiet as a lie. 「――アザゼル, キミ, 死相が浮かんでいるぞ。 気を付けたほうがいい。 和平を謳う者はいつだって, 都合の悪い存在だ。 それに僕と話し合いができたというのは, 凶兆を加速させるだろうから。 キミはあまりに有能すぎる」 *"- Azazel, Kimi, floats is shadow of death. Had better care. Who promises peace's bad, it's always there. And of that could talk and I, because would accelerate the ill omen. You're too talented too " ……リスクは承知だ。 それでも俺はできうる限りのことはしておきたいんだよ。 ……へっ, ちょっと前の俺だったら, こんな身に危険が及ぶことなんて忌避したんだがな……。 *…… I am well aware risk. I'm still I want to be as it can be. …… To cum, evaded never compromised who themselves were just before me, I wish it were. 「あんたのところに改宗すれば, 堕天使だろうと転生は可能かね?」 *"Possible reincarnation and fallen angels would be converted, I guess?" 俺が皮肉げに問うと, シヴァは肩をすくめるだけだった。 *As I ask irony down, Shiva was the only shrug.